Gravity Falling
by unGratefulNobody
Summary: Dipper and Mabel say goodbye to Gravity Falls, and wonder if one day they'll ever go back.
1. Chapter 1

Dipper and Mabel were exhausted.

Weirdmageddon was finally over, but everything was far from back to normal. Many of the townsfolk were still missing, some were even dead, and countless damage was done across the town.

But Dipper had no time to worry about that, because they had to go home today. Their parents were to be home from work too late in the evening, so they'd sent over bus tickets

 ** _"Dude"_**

He didn't want to go, and Mabel had almost burst out crying asking her parents if they could stay for the year, they could've even transferred to Gravity Falls middle school and complete 8th grade there!

 ** _"Helloooooo...earth to Dipper!"_**

Wendy waved her hand around his face but he was so lost in thought, he completely ignored her. Pretty surprising, she thought, considering he'd been practically drooling over her the entire summer. But they said no. They didn't, and Dipper and Mabel couldn't tell their parents fully what had happened here over the summer, because one, they wouldn't understand or believe half of it, and two, they would blame Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford for putting the kids in danger even more than they have already.

 _ **"DIPPER!"**_

 _"Huh..?"_ Dipper shook himself out of his thoughts, and looked up sadly. _"Sorry Wendy, I guess I still have a habit of getting trapped in my own head sometimes."_

 _"No worries dude...hey. Me and the guys pitched in and got a going away present for you!"_

 _"What you didn't have t- OH wow...Wendy...you guys are the best!"_ Wendy grinned from ear to ear and held up the shirt, on the front was permanent fabric ink signatures and little messages and miss you's from Wendy's little group of friends, and some other occasional people they knew around town.

 _"That's nothing, wait until you see the back dude!"_

Wendy turned it around and Dipper laughed at the big metallic letters. _"Dr. Fun Times? Yesss"_

Wendy handed it to him as Mabel walked in the room sniffling and holding Waddles. _"I'll miss you Waddles...WAIT I CAN SMUGGLE YOU BACK TO PIEDMONT IN ONE OF MY BAGS!"_

 _"Mabel..."_ Dipper warned. Her didn't want to upset her but he knew that would be a bad idea.

 _"TOO LATE DIPPINGSAUCE!"_ She giggled mischievously and began cutting air holes in one of her duffel bags and seeing if Waddles fit in comfortably. Surprisingly enough Waddles was okay with it. Meanwhile Wendy had left and without her to perk him up in the room, not even Mabel's hyperactive personality could keep him from feeling groggy and a little empty inside.

 _"Hey bro bro I know what'll cheer you uuuuuupppp! A hug from Doctor Waddles, PhD!"_ She took waddles back out of the duffel bag and went to shove him into Dipper's arms before he gave her a sad look and just walked out. _"I already said goodbye to Stan and Ford, I'll meet you at the bus station Mabel."_

* * *

They chose the seat on the back of the bus, and finally it hit Mabel how glum she was to be leaving too.

 _"Hey Mabel, do you think we'll ever be able to go back?"_ Dipper asked as he slumped against the window staring out at their bus crossing the bridge out of town.

Nothing.

 _"I mean I know this isn't forever...you don't think so, right?"_

Still no response.  
 _"Mabel? Mabel are you even listening t_ -he looked over and she was already curled up with Waddles, fast asleep. How were they going to explain THAT to their parents. He really had tried to convince Mabel otherwise; he knew she was probably only setting herself up for heartbreak when they got home and had to explain.

Dipper sighed and pulled out the shirt Wendy gave him and turned it over to the front; he never did get a chance to read everyone's writing earlier-

 _DR. FUN TIMES! MISS YOU BRO, YOU WERE THE ADVENTURE OF THE CREW!" ~Lee and Nate_

 _Gonna miss you kid, best free labor I ever got-haha just kidding, but I am proud of you Dipper. ~Grunkle Stan_

 _Mabel was cool of doing this for me, and thanks guys I guess...for stuff..~Robbie_

 _Dipper, I see quite a lot of myself in you, and I hope to hear from you soon! Feel free to contact me at any time if you're interested in discussing research opportunities! ~Ford sFordPines_

 _Dipper squinted as he struggled to read some scraggly penmanship from someone that obviously wasn't used to writing much- DIPPER, YOU TRULY ARE A REAL MAN AND, WE ADMIRE YOU -TESTOSTERAUR, CHUTZPAH_

 _Dipper, thank you for helping me not be ashamed of who I am ~Multibear_

 _Thank you my friend for defending our beloved town and people during the great battles. We are forever in your debt, stay safe.  
_ _~Franz the Lilliputian & Jeff, president of the Gnome provence_

 _"Huh."_ Dipper muttered, _"Good on the Gnomes for finally sorting that stuff out."_

There were many and many more messages and signatures scribbled here and there, but his eyes fell to one on the very collar:

 _Dipper, take care of my hat for me. And please try not to get yourself killed while you guys are out there living life. Please. You're brave, but you mean a hell of a lot to me. ~love, Wendy_

* * *

 **QUC UEG FQVJ TEPB NTB POINBZO NGWUI INQO**

 **CBINWUBC NE ZBNMZU QUC HWRTN QRQWU IEPBCQO**

 **WQGI TQ OCHB KQSM, VIU C ILCE**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **Debating on extending this into a multi -chapter fic, let me know if you guys are intersted, and just incase I do, if you like it fit Follow ^_^ And if anyone can decode the cryptograms at the botto of the page correctly and PM me, I'll dedicate the next few chapters to you and start on it right then instead of waiting :)**


End file.
